


Couples and Hearts

by StupidPotato159



Series: Team Blue Rose Stories [4]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidPotato159/pseuds/StupidPotato159
Summary: a oneshot book for the couple's of the crew that post shit in our angst and fluff channels of the end server!
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog | Sayra Mercia, Shadow the Hedgehog/Original Character(s)
Series: Team Blue Rose Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878496
Kudos: 1





	Couples and Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> written by Panic154,also known as Sayra!

It had been a few months since Sayra and Shadow had been traveling together after the Gala and Team Blue Rose's encounter with Infinite, or rather one of his avatars.  
  
The two were in a forest, using the covers of the trees to avoid detection from any passing robots. Shadow noticed that every few minutes Sayra would glance upwards towards the canopy.  
  
"Sayra?"  
  
His only response was a hum and Sayra standing up, walking to a decent sized tree. She began to scale the tree quite easily as Shadow walked over to stand beneath it in case a branch broke and caused Sayra to fall.  
  
It wasn't long before he heard, "Shadow, come on up." He obliged, though was slightly confused.  
  
It was easier for him to climb up the tree and reach where Sayra was, on a thicker tree branch and head above the leaves, looking upward.  
  
Following her gaze, he looked towards the night sky. It was a cloudless night, the moon crescent-shaped as the millions of stars twinkled overhead.  
  
"It's a beautiful night for stargazing. I know we won't be able to stay up here long but it'll be nice for a few minutes."  
  
"I see. That's why you kept looking at the canopy."  
  
Sayra nodded and a small smile rested on her face.  
  
Her hand reaching over and gently taking Shadow's.  
  
It felt like an eternity for the two, caught in the moment, but was only a few minutes. In one fluid movement, Shadow released Sayra's hand and scooped her up, bridal style.  
  
Sayra, not expecting this, yelped slightly and was quick to wrap her arms around Shadow's neck.  
  
Shadow had a slight smirk on his face, "Did I scare you?"  
  
"Haha very funny." The response was dripping with sarcasm. "A little warning would be nice. So any reason in particular you decided to pick me up without warning?"  
  
"Easier for the both of us to get out of the tree."  
  
"How thoughtful of you. Though I can climb down myself."  
  
"I know."  
  
Shadow moved on the branch, to an area that was clear of branches below, and jumped.  
  
He landed easily, Sayra's weight not offsetting him in the slightest. He set her on her feet.  
  
"Get some sleep, I'll keep watch. We'll make it to our destination tomorrow."  
  
Sayra quickly pecked Shadow's cheek before she made her way over to her sleeping bag she had brought with for when they were out in the open like tonight. "Good night."


End file.
